The Takeover: a Bakugan New Vestroia Fanfiction
by VexosEspeon
Summary: My first fanfiction! Here is a list of things you WON'T find in this fanfic: brawling, Zenoheld, the first season characters  minus Shun & Dan . Here's what you WILL find: comedy, insults, adventure, romance gone wrong and an "evil" bakugan. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Ha!" Lync said with triumph.

"Beat both of you again! I am the ultimate master!" he danced around the room. Gus and Volt rolled their eyes. Things go pretty crazy when Lync plays "Go Fish".

"Your turn, Spectra! That is, your to get your butt kicked!" Lync yelled.

"I think I'll pass." Spectra said.

"I'm _bored_..." Shadow whined.

"Then find something to do." said Mylene, annoyed.

"Aww! C'mon, Mylene, What am I supposed to-" his voice trailed off and his eyes lit up, settling on a straw lying on the ground. Slowly he reached over and picked it up. He found an old document lying on the floor, and picked that up too. He tore off a small corner of the paper, rolled it into a ball, and stuck it in the straw. He stared at the straw with the paper in it.

"That's not right..."

He took the paper out of the straw, chewed on it for a few seconds, put it back in, and shot. The spitball whizzed through the air, faster and faster, until it found its final resting place...in Gus's hair.

"Moron! Don't do that!" Gus shrieked, frantically running his fingers through his hair, trying to find the lost spitball.

"Better give up now, Gus, you'll never find it!" Lync taunted, laughing.

"Yea, Gus, hike up your skirt and deal with it like a man!" Shadow chimed in.

Then it went insane. Shadow started shooting spitballs like crazy, while everyone else either hid or threw stuff at him. Then the door parted. Prince Hydron stepped through...just in time to have a spitball hit him in the forehead. His face turned bright red.

"Alright, whoever was responsible for that will be thrown in the dungeon!" He screamed.

"Shadow did it!" Lync and Gus said in unison. Hydron's glare slowly turned to face Shadow Prove.

"It's Mylene's fault! She told me to find something to do." Shadow whined accusingly.

Mylene rolled her eyes.

"Although severe, your punishment will have to wait," Hydron said, "for i have some news for the six of you. Today, we have a new addition to our team. All of you, meet Diane Arlennis." Prince Hydron stepped aside to reveal as girl with eyes. She was a bit on the short side and wore a dark blue denim jacket, black tank top, and black jeans.

"She is a powerful brawler, fast and accurate. She is very intelligent, and a great leader. Spectra, try not to butt heads with her too often. Make her feel welcome." Then he added to Diane, "meet me in the back hall in twenty minutes. Your uniform should be ready."

Diane nodded and Hydron stepped out of the room.

"Wow! It's not normal for Prince Hydron to be this nice!" Lync whispered to Mylene, who shrugged.

"Um...hi. I'm Diane..." Diane said uncertainly.

"I'm Volt. Nice to meet you." said Volt, reaching out his hand. Diane shook it. "This is my bakugan." Volt added, showing Diane a Haos bakugan that popped open on command.

"Whao! I like your Brontes!" Diane said.

"You like his WHAT?" screeched a green bakugan on Diane's shoulder. "Okay, this is completely and utterly unacceptable! I know you're probably gonna get a boyfriend and all but this is just wrong and unacceptable! Diane, you pervert, you complete-"

"Shut it, Circe, i said Brontes." Diane cut her off.

"Brontes. That sounds like a laundry detergent. Brontes! It gets the tough stains out!" Circe started again.

"That's OxyClean ." Diane grumped.

"Brontes also sounds like a cross between boxers and panties. Brontes! The underwear for both genders!" Circe continued, amused by Volt's horrified expression.

"I'm so sorry!" Diane's face was red from anger and embarrassment. "This is my evil, trash talking, slight asshole of a guardian bakugan, Circe."

"Yeesh, now I'm scared to introduce myself!" Lync muttered.

"I'm Spectra, and this is Gus." said Spectra, adjusting his mask.

"Oh right! The prince told me to watch out for you...or was it I was supposed to watch you...I don't remember." Diane said.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure your creepy prince told us to stalk you...I don't get why though. You're not even hot." Circe said loudly. Half the team snickered. "Especially with that hair! I mean what look were you going for the Appalachian Mountain Range? Or are you so short that you need four foot tall hair and high heels to look intimidating? And what about that cape? What were you trying to do there, Little Red Riding Hood? and don't even get me started on that mask and marching band outfit!" Circe continued, encouraged by the laughing of the rest of the team. "Now for everyone else," Circe said, looking down the row of Vexos. Gus, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt. In that order.

"Hm. You look like a mop, what's up with the coconut haircut? You look like you're on drugs, you're two feet tall, and you're shaped like a Dorito. Actually, I'm gonna call you that from now on. What did you say your name was again? Dolt or something? Oh well, it doesn't matter, cause now you're Dorito, okay? And little pink haired kid? You're The Hobbit. The guy with the two foot long tongue and the drunken eyes? You're Hyena, got that? Chick dressed in blue? Alligator. Or Crocodile. I'm in a good mood, I'll let you pick. Blue-haired he-she? Gus right? Not anymore. Gay Gus. And last and certainly least, Little Red Riding Hood, you know who you are." she finished, staring happily at the room full of gawking Vexos. "Well, the gay prince wants to see us, so, smell ya later! Phew, literally! I know that was you, Dorito!" Circe said as Diane snatched her out of the air, apologized, and fled the room.

"Well, that was fun." Gus grumbled sarcastically.

"I am not a Hobbit! I hate that chick!" Lync whined.

"You guys should give her a chance. Besides, if you're gonna hate anyone, it should be that Circe bakugan." Volt said, trying to make peace.

"You would think differently if she had insulted you as thoroughly as she had Master Spectra, Dorito!" Gus growled.

"She is so annoying! And I thought the team was already full of idiots." Mylene grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright!" Diane exclaimed, catching Circe as the ball flew towards her. "I won!"

"Great brawl!" Baron said, picking Nemus up off the ground.

"Yea, you got him good! My turn!" said Dan, jumping forward.

"Anytime! I'll be happy to kick your ass right here and now!" Circe was beside herself with excitement.

"Let you have all the fun? I don't think so. The Dragonoid is mine!" said Anacondra, Diane's favorite darkus bakugan.

"Now you're starting to sound like Spectra." Dan grumbled.

"Oh, whoops. I know him. He seems to hate me." Diane said.

"Well duh! He's a bad guy. We're good guys. It's how the cycle works. And not just him, all the Vexos are creeps." Dan clarified.

"Hey, that's not fair! Most of the Vexos are nice..." Diane's voice trailed off as the Resistance's mouths dropped.

"I mean, I'm a Vexos myself, I should know." Diane started again, trying to fix the apparent foot-in-the-mouth that she had made by complete accident, but to no avail.

"You're a _WHAT__?_ What did you just say? You can't be! You're so much nicer than the rest of them!" Dan screamed. Then, calming down, "But...you know the Vexos are evil, right?"

Diane's eyes got wide, for this had never occurred to her. But before she could say anything, Gus hovered in on his hoverboard/mini...ship...type...thing.

"Diane! It's late! Where have you been? And what are you doing with these idiots? Come with me, NOW!" Gus screeched, stepping off his little ship thing.

"I got bored so i snuck out after lunch, ran into them, and sharpened my brawling skills. No big deal." Diane said with a shrug.

"No big deal? That's the Resistance, you moron! Our enemies!" Gus yelled, wacking Diane upside the head.

"Gus, you jerk! How dare you hit a girl?" Dan hollered.

"Heh...what does it matter what gender you are? Where i come from, girls are tough enough...to fight back!" Diane shouted, socking Gus in the nose.

"Yow!" Gus yelled, his hand flying to his face. When he held it away, his nose was bleeding.

"Oh my God, Gus!" The ferocious tiger-like look fled from Diane's face. "Oh, look at what I've done! I'm so sorry!" Diane said, feeling very guilty. "Gus...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Get in the hovercraft." Gus growled. Diane obeyed.

When they were a ways away from the Resistance, Diane said again, "I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to make your nose bleed."

"I guess I'm sorry too." Gus muttered, staring into the distance. Diane continued,

"I don't know what happened to me, it's like...GUS WATCH THE DAMN ROAD!" Diane shrieked as they nearly hit a tree. It was silent for a moment.

"Gus?" Diane said quietly.

"Huh?" Gus answered. Diane scooted closer to him. she slowly reached her hand up, touched his hair...and pulled out a little paper ball.

"You had something in your hair." she said, showing him the ball.

"Shadow's spitball. I'm gonna kill him." Gus muttered.

The next morning, after they came back to the Vexos ship, and Diane had explained everything to Hydron and went to sleep, Diane was wandering around the ship, trying to find the girls' shower room, Circe on her shoulder.

"Circe, I'm thinking about what Dan said yesterday. About the Vexos being evil. Do you think that's true?" Diane asked her bakugan.

"Maybe." Circe replied from Diane's left shoulder.

"If they're evil..." Diane continued, "then this is an evil ship. And there is the evil boardroom, where they scheme evil scheme, and there's an evil bedroom, where they dream evil dreams..."

"Sure, Dr.Suess." Circe muttered, annoyed. Diane kept going, ignoring her.

"And this is the evil dining room, where they eat their evil meals-"

"And there's the evil bathroom that has an evil toilet that's clogged with evil toilet paper." Circe finished for her.

"Yes! I think that's the shower room." Diane said, opening the door. She saw several shower stalls. "Yep. Circe, wait outside. I'll only be about ten minutes.

"Sure." Circe said.

Diane entered the room. She set her towel and shampoo on a bench. She turned around, and her eyes met with a pair of stunning green ones, framed by thick blue eyebrows...framed by wavy blue hair? _Gus__?_ Diane thought. As their eyes met, and they both realized who they were looking at, they both screamed.

"Oh my God!" they yelled in unison.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? It's my shower room! No it's not! Yes it is! GRRRRRR!" they shouted at each other at the same time.

"Gus, um...what are you doing in the girls' shower room?" Diane asked, glancing at the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Diane, I know you're new so I'll cut you some slack, but someday you'll have to learn that THIS IS THE FUCKING BOYS SHOWER ROOM!" Gus yelled. "Ever since you got here, you've nothing but trouble. You've picked a fight,"

"You started it." Diane muttered.

"You have the jackassiest bakugan alive, you're Hydron's pet, you've almost seen me _naked_, you've played with the Resistance, plus you've criticized my driving!" Gus finished.

"Okay, the first two aren't up to me, I got lost, the Resistance looked nice, and you were about to run into a damn tree!" Diane shouted in her own defense.

"Diane, you know that..." Gus stopped. "Eureka!" he shouted, nearly jumping out of his towel. "I've got to tell Master Spectra!" He ran out of the room, towel on and nothing else. Slowly, Diane stepped out of the.

"So what's up...?" she asked the gawking Circe.

"Not much. Gus just ran by, half-naked..." She said, apparently having a hard time believing her eyes.

"Yea, I can explain..."

"Wrong shower room?" Circe said.

"Pretty much..." they were still gaping.

Later, at breakfast, Diane took a seat. Lync sat next to her, Shadow on her other side.

"Could you explain to me why I saw Gus running around half-naked, screaming, 'I got it, Master Spectra, I got it, I got it!' half an hour ago?" Lync inquired.

"I have no idea." Diane answered simply.

"Yea, that's something I wish I didn't see." Shadow joined in.

"You guys didn't see anything." Mylene said from Lync's right. "When he ran by me, his towel fell _off_!"

Everyone dropped their utensils and stared at Mylene.

"Lucky dog!" Circe muttered. The team gave her a funny look.

A few minutes later, something weird happened. The room was quiet, until there was a faint "ding" sound, as if you touched a glass goblet with a crystal rod. Diane spat milk in Spectra's face.

"God damn it, Command Base, not now!" Diane yelled and fled the room, leaving Spectra's face the same color as his cape.

"Where are you going?" Volt called after her. She didn't answer.


End file.
